pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Weather
The weather is a set of mechanics in the Pokémon games that change the battle environment, activating , modifying certain moves, and potentially damaging the Pokémon in battle or affecting their stats. They have been included in every main series game since Generation II. In battle, weather is either determined by the location of a battle, due to overworld weather, or by a Pokémon creating a new type of weather with a move or Ability. Only one type of weather may be present at a time, and only the most recent type of weather will take effect. In Generation II, only moves that cause weather were introduced and weather was only present in battles, not in the overworld. Generation III introduced overworld weather and weather-related Abilities, as well as a new weather-causing move. The biggest modification to weather in Generation IV was the introduction of that, when held, would increase the duration of weather caused by a weather move. Generation V mostly introduced greater overworld weather variability, especially in seasons affecting the weather in certain locations. Types of weather and effects Overview *'Clear skies': Actually the absence of weather. This is the weather found in most locations. *'Harsh sunlight': Strong sunlight shines on the battlefield. It is one of the rarest conditions to be seen in the overworld. **'Extremely harsh sunlight': Sunlight shines more heavily on the battlefield. This has only occurred in the overworld in the Hoenn region, in Pokémon Omega Ruby, due to 's emergence. *'Rain': Rain falls on the battlefield. Different variations of this weather may appear on the overworld. This is the most common weather pattern that may be found on routes and occasionally in cities. **'Heavy rain': Rain falls more chaotically around the battlefield. This has only occurred in the overworld in the Hoenn region, in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, due to 's emergence. *' ': Stinging sand whips across the battlefield. In Generations III through V, every new region had a specific area where a sandstorm was always occurring. *' ': Pelting hail falls on the battlefield. Different variations of this weather may appear on the overworld. There may also be benign falling snow that does not cause hail in a battle. **' ': A special, purely aesthetic version of snow. It first appeared as an easter egg in , and has appeared in several core series games since. *' ': Bursts of light rain down from a shadowy aura in the sky. This type of weather is only present in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and has no overworld manifestation anywhere. *'Fog': A thick fog clouds the battlefield. This only had an in-battle effect during Generation IV, but it has been present in the overworld in other Generations in a purely aesthetic form. *'Strong winds': A strong air current blows across the battlefield. This weather can only be present in battle, as a result of 's Ability. There is also a glitch that occurs in , , called acid rain, that results in the simultaneous occurrence of all then-existing weather conditions at once, damaging all Pokémon on the field. In Generation V, the weather was given an icon which appeared on the DS or 3DS's bottom screen in a battle whenever weather was occurring. Since fog and shadowy aura do not appear in-battle in Generation V, they have no icons. When there is no weather, no icon is shown. In Generation VI onwards, the background of the bottom screen shows an animation of the current weather. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the 3DS's bottom screen displays an icon and background animation of the current weather. In , the Wild Area has nine kinds of weather in the overworld. Effects Three of the types of weather can do damage to Pokémon in battle at the end of a turn. In a , , or , any Pokémon that is not -, -, or ; ; or a Shadow Pokémon (respectively) will be damaged for 1/16 of its maximum HP. Certain prevent damage from weather effects, though, and a Pokémon holding is also immune to damage from weather effects. Sandstorm and fog both affect the stats of Pokémon on the battlefield. Since Generation IV, in a sandstorm, the Special Defense of Pokémon is increased by 50%. In fog, the accuracy of all Pokémon in battle is decreased. During harsh sunlight, all Pokémon are immune to . Harsh sunlight and rain both affect the power of certain types of moves. Harsh sunlight strengthens the power of moves by 50% and weakens the power of moves by 50%, while rain does the opposite, strengthening Water-type moves by 50% while weakening Fire-type moves by 50%. Certain specific moves are also affected in special ways by the weather. *The recovery moves , , and restore more HP than usual in harsh sunlight, and less than usual in most other weather. **In Generation II, during no weather they normally restore ¼ total HP, during harsh sunlight they normally restore ½ total HP, and during other weather they normally restore ⅛ total HP. Except in link battles, the amount of HP restored is doubled if it is the move's preferred time of day (morning for Morning Sun, day for Synthesis, night for Moonlight). **From Generation III onward, during no weather or strong winds they restore ½ total HP, during harsh sunlight they restore ⅔ total HP, and during other weather they restore ¼ total HP. *The move restores ⅔ of the user's total HP during a sandstorm; outside of a sandstorm, it only restores ½ total HP. *The accuracy of , , and is affected by the weather. **From Generation VI onward, during hail Blizzard ignores accuracy and evasion checks. **During rain, Thunder and Hurricane ignore accuracy and evasion checks; during harsh sunlight, Thunder and Hurricane only have 50% accuracy. **In only, Blizzard and Thunder also have a 30% chance to hit through or when used in hail or rain, respectively. * and become 1-turn moves in harsh sunlight, skipping their charge turn; in rain, sandstorm, hail, and fog, the move's power is halved. *From Generation V onward, during harsh sunlight increases the user's and by 2 stages instead of 1 stage. *In Generations IV and V, and , when used as a field move fails if there is a non-aesthetic weather effect in the area. *The move can only be used successfully during hail; outside of hail, it fails. * Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon world Category:Weather